Just A Worthless Mudblood OMEGLE CHAT STORY
by rory-the-roman15
Summary: -THIS IS AN OMEGLE CHAT STORY- Please read and review ! This is my first upload, so please be nice ? I suck at summaries, so i won't put you through that torture. Just read it to find out what it's about !


A/N: hey guys ! this is my first upload on ! please be nice when you review :D

~ rory-the-roman15 ~

* * *

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she signed the letter that would end her and Ron's relationship. It had been several months since the war and Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to complete her NEWTs, leaving Ron. She trusted him not to do anything stupid, but was obviously wrong when she found out that he had been cheating on her. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek, called her owl and trudged up to the Astronomy Tower. She was reluctant to release her owl, but after several long moments, she did. Sobs threatened to come up, but in the silence she heard shuffling. Hastily wiping her eyes, she walked over to the other side of the Tower and found someone standing on the edge, about to jump off.

"What the hell are you doing ?!" She yelled frantically.

Leo stood on the edge, hoping he could bring himself to jump. His dirty blond hair whipped around his ears. He always kept it short. Shorter it is, less likely of a potion being made. He was of average hight, with his once brillient sky blue eyes duller, and filled with tears. He didn't answer, he couldn't. Who would listen to the worthless mudblood, and Malfoy reminded him every day of his school life.

"Leo i-is that you ?" Hermione asked her friend, panic sweeping over her as she realised how serious this was.

"Leave me alone." He heard her gasp at his lifeless tone. "I don't care anymore."

"Leo, please come down." She said softly

"Why? I'm a worthless mudblood. My parents were killed yesteday, and no one else likes me. I rather die now, then wait for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to kill me.

"I know how you feel, Leo. But do you see me trying to kill myself ?"

"That's because you have Ron. Your boyfriend. No one has ever wanted to even hug me, let alone kiss me." He felt some anger rise. She felt nothing he did. She wasn't in this dark place like him.

"I don't even have Ron anymore.." she trailed off

Leo turned a bit, and saw the tears running down her face. He turned around full, wondering. "What happened?"

"I j-just broke up with him.." she mumbled, not noticing the tears on her gasped silently, and jumped down to hug the now sobbing girl. He didn't care why, or even what happened. He was mad at Ron for hurting Hermione.

"He w-was cheating o-on me !" She said angrily, hugging him tightly

"Shh. Shhh. It'll be okay."

"N-no ! It won't. I thought he loved me !"

"He is a fool for cheating on such a beautiful, and smart girl like you." Leo spoke from the heart. He had loved her for a long time, but kept his distance her and Ron dating.

"Th-thank you, Leo." She smiled softly. Leo returned the smile, and pulled her into another tight hug.

"And thank you. You single handedly saved me from me."He gave her hair a small kiss, and rubbed her upper smiled into his neck.

"Thank you for coming down." she said, unknowingly pressing her lips against his skin as she spoke. A shiver ran through his body, despite him trying to hid it. He hugged tighter, glad he was this close to her, and wanted to hold onto the moment as long as possible.

"Are you cold ? Maybe we should go back to the common room." she said pulling away slightly, when she felt him shiver.

"I'm fine. I don't want to face anyone yet."

"Are you sure ?" she said looking up at him.

"I'm sure. Could we just stay up here for a little longer? When you're not thinking about death, the view is beautiful."He coulldn't handle anyone else right now.

"Okay then." She hugged him again and smiled into his neck. He squeezed, another shudder ran through him, and he felt that someone had jinxed him.

"You know, I'm not as sad that I broke up with Ron as I thought i would be." she mumbled into his neck, her lips moving against his skin again.

"Why?" He didn't know why he asked that. It just felt right.

"I don't know. I guess you made me feel better." She smiled**. **Leo pulled away to look at her smile. With out realizing it, his hand started to go to her face, cupping it as his thumb rubbed her cheek. Hermione willed her face not to turn bright red, and looked down, finding sudden interest in her shoes. Leo felt his heart soar when he saw her blush a bit. Without thinking, he leaned forward, and softly kissed her.

Hermione's eyes widened, and her face became a very crimson shade of red. Leo didn't push her, just kept his eyes closed, and his mouth on hers, doing something he has wanted to do for a very long time. After a few unresponsive moment, Hermione smiled and her mouth began to move against his. Leo pulled her closer, smiling into her lips as they both kiss in sync. After a few moments, they both pull away, the need for air had become too great. They kept their eyes closed, with their foreheads pressed together.

"I-I shouldn't have done that." She mumbled, mainly to herself.

"Did it feel wrong?"He was worried that he had gone too far.

"No. No, it felt completely right. I just shouldn't have done that."

Leo pulled away, stepping out of the hug. "Was it because of me?" _please say no, please say no _he thought.

"No. I-it's Ron.." she said softly, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"You still care about him." It was more of an accusation then a question.

"Yes.. No.. I'm not sure.." she said quietly. Leo felt his heart fall apart, shatter like it had fallen from the tower. He lowered his eyes, and took another step back, back towards the ledge he had been on before.

"N-no. Leo. Pl-please don't."

"How am I to feel?" He didn't hold back the tears. "I care. I would never leave you... why..." He dropped to his knees, letting the tears fall faster down his face, head bowed.

"Leo, you need to understand that I j-just came out of a relationship and.. and i'm confused about who I like." She said, dropping to her knees next to him. He didn't respond, tears falling faster. He was slipping. Slipping back to the dark place.

"Leo.." she began, but she didn't know what she was going to say.

"Do you care?"He said it so quietly, he didn't expect her to hear.

Reaching up and placing a light hand on his cheek she said, "Y-yes. of course i care."

Leo was hesitant, but slowly reached for her free hand. His fingers brushed it, giving her pleanty of room to move it way. Surprisingly (not just to him, but herself too) she grabbed his hand.

"If I wait for you.. w-will you wait for me?" Leo wanted to know. He had to know.

"Yes." She said, wiping a tear from his cheek. He smiled, and brought her hand up to his lips, lightly kissing them.

"Then I will wait." He gave it a light squeeze, and looked into her eyes. "I will wait for you for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Leo." she smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

* * *

Three months passed and all the students were heading home for the summer. Leo went into an empty compartment, and closed the door, locking it behind him. He sat down, and looked out the window at the other side of the station. He was still waiting for Hermione, and hoped he would see her over the summer. They had talked during the night, before bed, and learned they lived near eachother. He also found he was going to be living with his aunt. Hermione lightly tapped on the door. "Can i sit with you, Leo ?" She asked quietly.

He unlocked, and opened the door. "Sure."

"Thanks." She smiled

He sat down and looked at his feet. He was going to be on the train for a long time, and if they were still just friends, he didn't think he'd make it without kissing her atleast once. He looked up when he heard the sound of the door lock, and the curtains being closed.

"I.. uh.." she started nervously. Leo just looked at her, hoping beyond hope that she would say what he thpught she was going to. She couldn't think of what she was going to say, so she just smiled awkwardly at him.

"Do you still need time?" He had to know and was ready to stop his heart from breaking is she said yes.

"I.." she paused, "I d-don't think so."

Leo reached froward, grasped her hand, and pulled her down to sit right beside him. "Are you sure?" He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

**"**Completely." She grinned. Leo smiled too, and pulled her into another kiss, deeper then the one they had all those months ago in the tower. She smiled into the against his lips, and kissed him back. The train ride was a lot shorter, or atleast felt that way to the couple. When they reached the end of the line, they both walked out holding hands.

"How are you getting home ?" she asked when they got to the platform

"I'll probably walk. You?"

"I'm driving." She said, pulling out a set of keys.

Leo smiled, grabbed their bags, and placed them in the back of the car. The two hopped in, and rode off, finally happy with who they were with.


End file.
